youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Newfie Bangaa
Newfiebangaa (Clint) is a let's player on youtube from Canada who has been making lets plays since September 4th 2008. He has made 300+ let's play on youtube. After seeing some Let's Plays himself he started making them too. If you like mature/adult humor than hes the LP'er For you althrough most of the times he keeps it PG-13. Newfiebangaa's first LP was Zelda Super Mario Bros Hack Megaman. If you would like what games hes complete go to his playlist. Newfiebangaa's Youtube Page - http://www.youtube.com/user/Newfiebangaa Newfiebangaa's Facebook fanpage - http://www.facebook.com/NewfieBangaa Newfiebangaa's Twitter Page - https://twitter.com/newfiebangaa Newfiebangaa's Formspring Page - http://www.formspring.me/newfiebangaa Newfiebangaa's Gameanyone Page - http://www.gameanyone.com/newfiebangaa And He Streams Sometime on Twitch - http://twitch.tv/newfiebangaa and A List of All Of Newfiebangaa's LP '-=YEAR 2008=-' 1.Zelda Super Mario Bros Hack 2.Megaman 1 3.Megaman 2 4.Megaman 3 5.Silver Surfer 6.Megaman 4 7.Megaman 5 ''' '''8.Megaman 6 9.Robin Hood 10.Donald Land 11.Ghosts'n goblins 12.Castlevania 13.Action 52 14.Barbie 15.Godzilla 16.Batman '-=YEAR 2009=-' 17.Castlevania 3-NES 18.I wanna be the Guy 19.Batman Returns SNES 20.Mario's Masochistic Mission(SMW Hack) - 200th and 400th Video Celebration 21.Barney's Hide and Seek 22.Barbie Vacation Adventure 23.Barbie Super Model 24.Beavis and Butthead 25.Donkey Kong Counry 26.Yume Penguin Monogatari 27.Castlevania Adventure 28.Super Mario Land 29.Adventure Island 1 30.Adventure Island 2 31.Adventure Island 3 32.Mortal Kombat 1 33.Castlevania: Belmont's Revenge 34.Sesame Street ABCs and 123s 35.Shadowgate 36.Donkey Kong Country 3 37.Super Mario Cube Root of 3(SMB3 Hack) 38.Soul Blazer 39.Double Dragon 40.Street Fighter 41.Megaman : Willy's Revenge 42.Legend of The Mystical Ninja 43.Megaman 2 (Gameboy) 44.Megaman 3 (Gameboy) 45.Castlevania Legends 46.Megaman 4 (Gameboy) 47.Star Fox 48.Megaman 5 (Gameboy) 49.Mickey Mania (Genesis) 50.Zelda : A link to the past 51.Maximum Carnage 52.Super Mario World Death Land ''' '''53.Contra 3 54.New Adventure Island 55.Megaman 7 56.Megaman in the Mushroom Kingdom 57.Castlevania Bloodlines 58.SMW Second Reality Project 59.Castlevania Dracula X 60.Rockman No Constancy 61.Battletoads 62.Shaq Fu 63.Megaman X 64.Kirby's Dream Land 65.Demon's Crest 66.Super Khold World 67.Kibry's Adventure 68.Bucky O'Hare 69.Final Fantasy Mystic Quest 70.Kirby Super Star 71.Super Mario DX Challenge 72.Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde 73.Ultimate SMB3 74.Donkey Kong (Gameboy) 75.SMW Panic in the Mushroom Kingdom 76.The Lion King 77.Super Adventure Island 78.Castlevania: Rondo of Blood 79.Joe and Mac 1 80.Yoshi's Island 81.Castlevania: Circle of the Moon 82.SMW2+ (Yoshi's Island Hack) 83.Castlevania: Rondo of Blood 84.Gaenbare Goemon 2 85.Megaman X2 86.Super Mario All Stars 87.The Little Mermaid 88.DBZ: Legacy of Goku 2 89.Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 90.Megaman X3 91.Aladdin 92.Ice Climbers 93.Rockman 5: Wily's Dream Space 94.Zelda 95.Megaman and Bass 96.Sonic the Hedgehog 97.Chrono Trigger - 500th Subscriber Special 98.Metroid 99.Vectorman 100.Super Mario Land 2 : Six Golden Coins 101.Knuckles in Sonic 2 102.Syobon Action 103.Stinger 104.Luigi's Adventure (SMW Hack) 105.Metroid 2 : Return of Samus 106.Zelda Ocarina of Time 107.Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow 108.Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 109.Banjo-Kazooie 110.TTA: Buster Busts Loose 111.Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 112.Super C 113.Final Fight 114.Kirby's Dream Land 2 115.Panic in the Mushroom Kingdom 2 116.Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero 117.Pokemon Yellow 118.Sonic 3 and Knuckles 119.Congo's Caper 120.Sonic CD 121.Super Metroid 122.Megaman Xtreme 123.Megaman 8 124.Luigi's Adventure 3 (SMW Hack) 125.warc9's Super Mario World Hack 126.Megaman X4 127.Duck Tales 128.Spanky's Quest 129.Wario Land 130.Yoshi's Cookie 131.Skyblazer 132.Super Mario 64 133.California Raisins: The Grape Escape 134.TMHT Hyperstone Heist 135.Super Mario Kart 136.1942 137.Darius Twin 138.Ninja Gaiden 3 140.Taz-Mania 141.Crystal's Pony Tale 143.Adventures of Lolo 144.Super Widget 145.Donkey Kong Land 146.Metroid : Zero Mission 147.Startropics 148.Rastan 149.Alundra 150.Hook 151.Super Mario Omega (SMW Hack) 152.Cadash 153.E.V.O. Search for Eden 154.Tiny Toon Adventures 155.Robocop (Arcade) 156.Kirby's Dream Land 3 157.X-Men (Arcade) 158.Metal Slug 159.JAWS 160.Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link 161.The Second Reality Project 2 (SMW Hack) 162.Killer Instinct 163.Megaman Xtreme 2 164.Mario Bros. 165.Adventure Island 4 166.Whomp 'em 167.Ghoul's and Ghosts 168.G.I Joe 169.Megaman X5 170.Mortal Kombal 2 171.Donkey Kong Land 172.Splatterhouse 173.Zelda (Again) 174.Violent Storm 175.Megaman Zero 176.Contra 3 177.Kirby 64 : The Crystal Shards 178.Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts 179.Final Fight 2 180.Rockman 6 RE 181.Mario is Missing 182.Final Fantasy Advance 183.Captain Silver 184.Kendo Rage 185.Super Mario World 186.The Karate Kid 187.WWF Warzone 188.Mega Man: The Wily Wars '-=YEAR 2010=-' 189.Wario Land 2 190.Bloody Wolf 191.Bubsy 192.Super Adventure Island 2 193.Altered Beast 194.Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance 195.Donkey Kong 196.Darkwing Duck 197.Mario's Amazing Adventure (SMW Hack) 198.Sonic 3D Blast 199.Mother 200.Megaman (Gamegear) 201.DBZ: Buu's Fury 202.Rocky Rodent 203.Alex Kidd in Miracle World 204.Earthworm Jim 1 205.Metroid Fusion 206.Comix Zone 207.Ardy Lightfoot 208.Tails Adventure 209.Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 210.Ys III: Wanderers from Ys 211.Mario and Luigi : Superstar Saga 212.Buster Bros 213.Superman 64 214.Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 215.King of Dragons 216.Super Mario Bros 3 217.Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout 218.Blaster Master 219.Golden Axe 220.Breath of Fire 221.Super Bomberman 222.TMNT IV: Turtles in Time 223.Zoda's Revenge: Startropics 2 224.Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (GB) 225.Final Fantasy 2 Advance 226.Sonic the Hedgehog (Master System) 227.Friday the 13th 228.Mighty Bomb Jack 229.Milon's Secret Castle 230.The Immortal 231.Lost Vikings 232.Megaman Zero 2 232.Donkey Kong Jr. 234.Sunset Riders 235.Gargoyle's Quest 236.ArmorPicross 237.Quest 64 238.Play with the Teletubbies 239.Golden Axe 2 240.Donkey Kong Land 241.Brutal Mario (SMW Hack) 242.Megaman X6 243.Dynasty Wars 244.Bart vs The World 245.Banjo-Kazooie 246.Bonk's Adventure 247.Aero Fighters 248.Smart Ball 249.Vay 250.Mortal Kombat 3 251.Land of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse 252.Pharaoh Tomb 253.Neutopia 254.Metal Slug 2 255.Wario Land 3 256.Ultraman: Toward the Future 257.Tempo 258.Pokemon Crystal 259.Mario's Time Machine 260.Mortal Kombat 4 261.Chase H.Q. 262.Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break 263.Super Mario 63 264.A Super Mario Thing (SMW Hack) 265.Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons 266.Knuckles' Chaotix 267.Crusader of Centy 268.Zombie Nation 269.Final Fantasy 3 Advance 270.Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions 271.The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk 272.Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse 273.Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage 274.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul 275.Mario vs. Donkey Kong 276.Duke Nukem 277.Gargoyle's Quest II 278.Legend of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse 279.Super Mario RPG '-=YEAR 2011=-' 280.Growl 281.Donkey Kong 64 282.Operation C 283.Dan's Adventure (SMW Hack) 284.Actraiser 285.Final Fantasy 4 Advance 286.Metal Storm 287.Shinobi 3: Return of the Ninja Master 288.Brave Fencer Musashi 289.Secret of Evermore 290.Animaniacs 291.Mega Man Battle Network 292.Paper Bowser World 293.Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers 294.Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Game Gear) 295.Secret of Mana 296.The Simpsons (Arcade) 297.Shadow Man 298.Bowser Rampages Again (SMW Hack) 299.Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters 300.World of Illusion 301.WWF Betrayal 302.Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX 303.Donkey Kong 3 304.Popful Mail 305.Shin Megami Tensei 306.Metal Slug 3 307.New Super Mario Bros 308.Warriors of Fate 309.Duck Tales 2 310.Quest on Full Moon Island (SMW Hack) ''' '''311.Rampage 312.Yoshi's Safari 314.Labyrinth 315.Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper 316.Crush the Castle 317.Megaman Zero 3 318.Aero Fighters 2 319.Bomberman '93 320.Crash Bandicoot 321.Kirby's Pinball Land 322.Golden Sun 323.Little Samson 324.Mario's Strange Quest (SMW Hack) 325.Pokemon Emerald 326.Ninja Gaiden Shadow 327.Golden Axe 3 328.Super Princess Peach 329.Street Fighter 2 330.Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger 331.Bomberman 2 332.Earthworm Jim 333.Luigi and the Island of Mystery (SMW Hack) 334.Pocky and Rocky 335.Final Fantasy 5 Advance 336.Super Smash Bros 337.Alfred Chicken 338.Wheel of Fortune 339.Wario Land 4 340.Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Genesis) 341.Journey to Silius 342.Cobra Command 343.Neutopia 2 344.Mega Man Battle Network 2 345.Yoshi 346.Ninja Gaiden 2 347.Knights of the Round 348.Prehistorik Man 349.Ys 350.Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse 351.SMW2+3: The Essence Star 352.Ax Battler 353.Megaman Zero 4 354.Joe and Mac 2 355.Holy Diver 356.Getsufuu Maden 357.Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Linked) 358.Pinocchio 359.Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City 360.Kirby Squeak Squad 361.Bomberman '94 362.Breath of Fire 2 363.Mickey Mousecapade 364.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (SNES) 365.Super Mario Bash 366.Holy Umbrella: Dondera no Mubo 367.Final Fantasy 6 Advance 368.Yu-Gi-Oh! WE:SttDD 369.Shin Megami Tensei 2 '-=YEAR 2012=-' 370.Actraiser 2 371.Henry's Adventure (SMW Hack) 372.Diddy Kong Racing 373.Karnov 374.Illusing of Gaia 375.Ristar 376.Final Fight 3 377.Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure 378.EarthBound 379.Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories 380.Rambo (NES) 381.Megaman Ultra 382.Legend of Legaia 383.Mario's Tresure Hunt (SMW Hack) 384.Deep Duck Trouble 385.Super Bomberman 4 386.Paper Mario 387.Cool Spot 388.Luigi's Story (SMW Hack) 389.Terranigma 390.New Super Mario Bros Wii 391.Golden Sun : The Lost Age 392.SMW 2012: Master Hand's Doomsday (SMW Hack) 393.Crash Bandicoot 2 --Numbuh10000 (talk) 21:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC)--Newfiebangaa's Loyal (or maybe obsessed) Fan (TheSpinia) Category:YouTubers